A. Field of the Invention
This device permits a hunter to move a large game that has been killed. Examples of the types of animals likely to be hauled include deer and wild hogs.
Once the animal is killed, the hunter must move the animal through woods with very limited lighting and often in areas which are obstructed under times extremes in environmental conditions. This device was contemplated that would make the transport of a large deer or large game animal practical without interfering with the ability of a hunter to move the animal through the woods.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior references to game haulers and a represented example of this can be found in Burlison, U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,164.
Other examples include Wessner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,080, Brock, U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,999, and Engel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,0240.
The closest in terms of device structure is Burlison. However, the Burlison device has two separate attaching means for each of the legs of the animal.
This device improves upon Burlison by having one device that can securely lock the animal's hooves in place with one movement instead of attaching each leg separately.
Jagged edges around the interior of each of the openings as well as the wedge piece ensure that the animal's legs do not inadvertently slip out of one of the openings.